Alicia's Bad Day
by Ryan1441
Summary: Special Present for aliciathewolf45. Alicia's friends have suddenly become so angry towards her. With her best friend Mason the Hedgehog, the two go looking around to see what is going on. One-shot... I think. Bad a summaries. Just please read this one, for Alicia.


**Hello to all those fans of Alicia the Wolf (or aliciathewolf45). If you don't know who I am, I'm Ryan1441, author of "Sonic and Mason", and the guy who constantly reviews all of Alicia's stories.**

**But I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to present my first one-shot involving Alicia's character, uh, Alicia the Wolf.**

**First off, I was asked to do this ****_personally _****by Alicia herself. And this going to be a bit tough since I'm still a rookie on Fanfiction, and I'm a bit nervous since I never tried a one-shot, and doing this for a friend, but I'll give it my best shot.**

**And second, lets talk a little bit about aliciathewolf45 for a moment shall we (crowd boos) SHUT UP! Your all going to listen! Got it?! (crowd is silent) Thank you.**

**Aliciathewolf45 is a an author who obviously makes awesome ShadAmy tales, and if you already know, its based on classic tales we all know and love, like Beauty and the Beast, Prince and the Pauper, Cinderella, Rupunzle, etc, I can go on. And all her rewrites of the stories have left many in awe and amazement, as she showed she put a lot of effort and love into the story itself.**

**And I'd highly recommend you read all her stories by the way.**

**However, not all are just based on beloved stories from our past, for example, (presumably) Love Or Blood, , BloodColored Rose, and of course, Love for a Slave are original stories made by her, and if you ask me, most of them are one of the most excellent, well written, and the most tragic romances stories I've ever read.**

**Alicia, if your reading this (and I believe you are), you are one of the best authors in Fanfiction, period. I read on one of the chapters of BloodColored Rose that you said "I'm not a good writer." Forget that comment you made! I don't care if others have their own opinion, but YOU are one of the best, and the most cherished author that we've known and loved over the past year... well I for one have.**

**Alicia, thank you for being such an awesome author, and great friend.**

**Now was that so hard to read people. Isn't Aliciathewolf45 just plain awesome? (crowd cheers)... thank you.**

**So Alicia... here's your gift.**

**Ryan1441 presents: Alicia the Wolf's Long, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.**

**Starring: (Of Course) Alicia the Wolf, and Mason the Hedgehog.**

Alicia the Wolf, born beautiful with amazing angel wings, flew across the Mystic Ruins in joy, spinning around in circles as she sprinkled a mixture of her powers all over the land, creating not elemental mixtures, but instead, made mini-sparkling diamonds.

"Oh what a day so far! Station Square being free of Eggman, Chaos is happy again, and Garrett has finally switched sides! And my land of Pandonia finally coming to terms with the Acorn Kingdom!" She cried in happiness, creating showers of sparkling rain.

Down below on the ground, Mason the Hedgehog, born red, standing about close to Sonic's height, wring his trademark white shoes, and best friend to Alicia, sprinted across the land, right underneath her as he ran at the same speed as her.

He looked up and smiled at his best friend... and thought about something wonderful down the road.

* * *

"So then Garrett was like "GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG FAT STUD OF A CAT!" and Big was like, "Uh, did I hear something." Mason said as Alicia held her stomach as she laughed.

"Oh my God that is hilarious! Why do the silliest things happen to Garrett?" Alicia asked after wiping a tear off her face.

"Because he's egotistical. That's why he-" But Mason was interrupted by Alicia, who pointed out: "HEY! Its Big! Let's go say hi to him." She said as she flew to her friend.

"But Alicia!"

Too late. Alicia stopped next to the purple cat (who was sitting next to his pal Froggy, fishing in the sea), and called out: "HEY BIG! How's it going?"

The sudden surprise caused Big to jerk his rod loose... and causing a massive fish to get away.

"Aw... now what am I gonna do?" He asked himself before turning and giving Alicia an angry look. "Now look what you did. I lost by biggest catch of the day!" He replied angrily.

"Big I'm sorry I was just gonna-"

"Well why don't you go somewhere else than? I'm busy here, and I don't wanna be interrupted! Humph!" And with that, Big the Cat sat down and resumed fishing.

"Didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Alicia muttered sadly "Its alright Alicia. He'll get over it soon. Who knows, maybe he wasn't going to catch that fish at all." Mason said, trying to at least cheer her up.

"I suppose. Hey, I wonder what Espio and the Chaotix are doing?" "Don't know. Maybe if go and knock on the door, maybe we can see what those idiots are up to."

"Well lets get a- HEY!" Too late, as Mason sweeps Alicia up into his arms and rushed to the Chaotix house.m"Mason! Let me go!"

"Make me!" He said as he took off with her to see the Chaotix.

* * *

"Well Big was acting weird, but at least our good friends here will give you the proper welcome." Said Mason as he knocks on the door to the Chaotix home.

Suddenly, the door flew open as Vector the crocodile's head popped out and yelled out: "WHAT?!" He roared as hot, firey breath blew into the two's faces, covering them in soot.

Mason quickly coughed out a puff of smoke. "Uh, Vec, we just came over to see-"

"WELL YOU CAN'T RIGHT NOW! WE'RE IN SOME ELECTRIC BILL ISSUES AND WE CAN'T HAVE YOU OR ALICIA SCREW THINGS UP RIGHT NOW! GOT IT?!"

"Wait! What about Espio-"

"LIKE I SAID. GOODBYE!" And with that, Vector slammed the door in Mason's face.

"Dear God. What was that all about?" Alicia asked.

"I have no idea... 'cough!'"

* * *

"Isn't this a wonderful day Gamma?" Amy asked as she and E-102 Gamma walked across the rebuilt Station Square, holding brown bags and boxes together... well it was actually Gamma holding most of the dozens upon dozens of items, as Amy only carried a few bags.

"The larger this gets, the happier others will be?" Gamma asked as he looked at the dozens of boxes in his arms. "Isn't this a bit too much?"

"No silly, it's just that-"

"Danger! Fast moving obstacles approaching! Look out!"

Before Gamma and Amy could react, Mason, still holding Alicia, stopped right in front of the two, causing a gust of wind to blow into their faces (well, Amy's actually), forcing them to drop all the bags onto the dirty ground.

"Hey guys! How's it go-"

"Mason! Look what you did! It took a long time for Gamma and I to find this stuff and now its ruined! Thanks a lot!" Amy yelled at him as she tried to pick up her dropped bags.

"Amy, we were just trying to-"

But Alicia was cut off by Gamma. "Why don't you two just leave?" He replied with a little disappointment in his tone. "You hurt my friend Amy's feelings. I think its best if you just left us alone now." And he tilted down to help Amy pick up the dropped items.

* * *

"What is going on Mason? Why is everyone so angry at us?" Alicia asked as she flew above the fast-moving red hedgehog.

"Not a clue Alicia. Maybe I can go talk to our other friends. Maybe that can help you out."

* * *

1 hour later... after Mason failed to talk to the others.

* * *

"Not even Sonic Alicia! Everytime I caught up to him, he just ran off quicker than I could. I swear there's something goin on here. And I don't like it one bit." Mason said in shock.

"I got it! Eggman must have made a machine that sent a wave of hatefullness that cause people to hate us." Alicia guessed.

"Sorry to sound like an ass Alicia, but that's stupid if you ask me. Don't you think he wanted to affect us as well?"

"Oh... right..."

* * *

They kept on going to see if anymore of their friends had anytime to spare, but each time they reached a friend, it was one door slam, to a yelling, to a cold shoulder, to another...

The two eventual gave up and decided to take one last stop at Tails workshop.

"My day was ruined! All I wanted was a happy day for all of us after we saved everyone from Chaos, Garrett, and Eggman! I didn't mean to hurt everyone's feelings today." Alicia said as she began to form tears in her eyes.

"Well forget them! We can still make this a happy day for us. I know it's getting close to nighttime, but I can probably get the tornado from Tails and we can go joyride for a while before it gets too late." Said Mason as he unlocks the door to Tails house.

* * *

The two enter the dark room together... but it causes a confusion for Mason. "Strange. The lights are always on. Alicia, use you hand to light a flame so I can find the switch."

Quickly, she lights her hand on fire, lighting up a bit as Mason sees the switch to the lights.

With a quick flip, Mason turns on the lights.

"**SURPRISE!**"

Alicia jumps back in shock as she sees Sonic, Sally, Amy, Tails, Gamma, Big, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Mighty, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, and Ray standing around a table with a cake in the middle, lit with about 11 candles **(gotta figure out the timeline for that later) **in it.

"You... you guys..." Alicia muttered in shock. She turned around to see Mason with a happy grin on his face. "Mason?"

"We knew that with all the trouble with Eggman, Garrett, Chaos, etc, you'd probably forget about your own birthday, so we decided to throw you a surprise party. And to make sure that you wouldn't know, before the events today happened, I made a plan where everyone would act like they were, so you had no clue as to what was going on... and it worked flawlessly." Said Mason as he gave a thumbs up to all his friends.

"That... and we wanted to celebrate you birthday, for all the years we've known you Alicia." Said Vector.

"From the time we met you after Mason rescued you." Said Sally.

"To the time you guys saved me." Said Bunnie.

"To when we met back at the island... where I first met you." Said Espio.

"To celebrate all those awesome years when we got to know you Alicia. You've been not only a great partner to us, but you've also been a wonderful friend... and I'm here to say one thing for you on your birthday... thank you." Said Mason.

"For what?" Alicia asked.

"For everything... for being my friend...no... for being my best friend... and a best friend I could never ask for another."

Overjoyed with the revelations, Alicia gives Mason the biggest, and most strongest hug she's ever given him.

"Happy Birthday Alicia the Wolf."

"Thank you Mason the Hedgehog... and thank you, to all of you. Thank you for taking me in when I really needed you guys the most."

"Your welcome Alicia. Though I think the reason-" But Sonic was interrupted by a loud: "HEY!"

The two and everyone else turned to Vector, who was standing next to the boombox. "Isn't this suppose to be a birthday party? Aren't we suppose to be having a blast right about now?"

Mason face palms his face in embarrassment. "Yes Vector, you can start the music now." He said.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Sonic cheered as Vector slams his fist into the radio.

**(If you want to know what music I play for the next section until the next line, its Open Your Heart, the K-Klub Remix. It's just an awesome song. unfortunately, I don't want to put down the lyrics, if that's okay. Besides, this section will be short anyways)**

* * *

Throughout the party, Charmy Bee couldn't help himself but take pictures of Alicia's party: **(Until the next line, its nothing but pictures of Alicia's birthday party)**

Alicia and the gang all dancing.

Espio and Alicia holding hands and doing a tango together.

Vector falling on top of Mighty.

Alicia showing off some pretty impressive dance moves.

Sonic grabbing a chili dog and accidentally dropping on Mason's head.

Mason strangling Sonic.

Espio and Alicia making out.

Surprised looks on some faces as they watch the make out.

E-102 Gamma setting up a piniata.

Alicia, blindfolded, tries to hit the piniata. But fails.

Cream tries. But fails.

Sally tries. But fails.

Amy prepares the blindfold...as the Chaotix grab Mason.

Chaotix replacing Piniata with Mason!

Amy swings... and hits Mason between the legs... (ouch)

Mason screaming in agony.

The cake is introduced with Alicia's Pandonian royal symbol.

Alicia blowing the candles out... accidentally blowing fire into Knuckles face.

Knuckles with bandage wraps all over his face.

Alicia getting the first piece of cake.

Mason getting the second.

Charmy trying to get some cake... accidentally putting Mason's piece into his face.

Mason, with cake on his face, chasing Charmy with Amy's hammer.

Alicia opening her present from Sonic.

Alicia trying to smile as her gift is nothing but red sneakers.

Alicia hugging Tails after receiving the gift from Tails and Cream, which was a red cherry colored Chao.

Alicia hugs the Chao in joy as the Chao cutely cuddled with Alicia with joy.

Cream and Cheese give Alicia a crown of flowers.

Gamma handing her a purple flower.

Espio wraps a diamond necklace around her neck.

Mason standing in the corner, arms crossed, smiling at the celebration.

Mason gathering the group into a formation, with Alicia in the center.

The group take a photo together, all standing with their signature poses, all while Alicia does the peace sign, and Mason doing his brother's thumbs up sign.

* * *

After a few hours of fun celebration, as the guests are talking about their usual stuff they like to brag about, Alicia quietly walks out of the house, not noticing that Mason already saw what she's doing.

* * *

As she stood outside on the landing zone, Alicia heard footsteps, so she turned around to see Mason walking up to her.

"Mason." She said, a little bit surprised.

"Had a great birthday Alicia?" Mason asked.

"It wasn't just a blast Mason. It was a Sonic Boom!"

The two chuckled for a moment before Mason handed her a small box.

"What's this?"

"Another gift from me... and from all of us."

Interested, Alicia quickly opens the package to see two small white boxes, one that's entitled: "From Mason", while the other said: "From your family". She pulled out Mason's first to see what's inside of it... and gasped at the sight of what she saw.

It was a silver chained wrist band, with a small silver plate that showed: _Mason and Alicia. BFF's_

"Oh Mason... its... I... I... I love it."

Mason takes the band and wraps it around her right wrist, clasping both his hands onto her hand after he hooks the band. "No... thank you Alicia. If I never met you, I don't know where I would be right now... Thank you for being my best friend. Now and forever."

Alicia wraps her arms around Mason and gives him a very tight hug, as she lets out a few tears of joy, before she plants a kiss on his cheek. "This was the best day I've ever had. Thank you."

Mason wraps his arms around her and says: "Your welcome... now I think its time you open up your other gift."

She opened the pendent to see everyone, Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Gamma, Cream, Big, Etc, all posing with her as she stood in the middle with Mason, with her arm wrapped around him and giving the peace sign, while Mason simply gives the thumbs up.

She closed the pendent to see the back had engravings on it.

"_For our dearest friend. We are family."_

"Oh Mason..."

"Ever since we found you, we never had a doubt about you. They knew you were a Pandonian... but when _we _first met... I knew you were one of us... and to this day Alicia, I still think of you like family... like everyone else."

Alicia again hugs Mason in joy, this time though tightening even harder and crying onto his shoulder. "I'm happy... that... we're like a family."

"Happy Birthday Alicia the Wolf... and can you let go of me now! 'GASP!'"

"OH! Sorry!"

"Heh-heh, just kidding."

"Mason the joker. How original."

"Hey, I try. But I'm nowhere near as good as Sonic."

"One of these days you'll find yourself being better than Sonic... so you want some more cake?"

"Dude I am starving for more cake, after what Charmy did, I could really use a good piece."

"Not my fault you acted like a dog licking it up."

"Oh that's it. Now you're gonna get it" Mason said chasing after her as she rushed back to Tails house.

"Uh-uh! You can't hurt the birthday girl!"

"Watch me!"

And it would be a night Alicia would never forget...

**And this is really all I had. Criticism is fine by me, but remember, I did this out of joy and for a special friend of mine.**

**And just recently, she published her own birthday story about Alicia the wolf, and an all new ShadAmy story called "Princess and the Peasent".**

**Anywho, Alicia, I hope you like this. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**And...**

**Happy Birthday my friend.**

**Sincerely yours: Ryan1441**


End file.
